User talk:Crystallyne
Figuring Things Out Well I'm still very new to creating pages here and stuff. I dunno if anyone else will ever see what I write here... But if anyone does come here, maybe you know the answer to something I'm trying to figure out? On "My Watchlist" there is a number in green or red for each page I've created. Like the User Crystallyne page I created for myself... It says (+1,999) in green, while another page I created says (-87) in red. Is this some kind of rating for the page? How is it determined? Aside from posting on one of the Admin's discussion threads, I'm not sure where else to ask this and any other questions I might have. I can't find any info like those "What does this information mean?" type of help the quest pages have. I don't want to bug admins asking on their pages. heheh Ah well, all in good time. :Hi there. The green + number you see means that you created 1999 new characters on that page over all. The red - number means that the edits you made reduced a page by a certain number of characters, in your example, 87. Make sense? And please. Bug the admins all you want. We're just regular schmoes like you, with a few more settings. Take advantage of discussion pages on any articles to ask a question if you unsure of what to do.--Kodia 06:35, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :yeah, bug away. Talk:Admins is a good place to drop a general question, or any of the sigular talk pages (full list of admins at Admins (although, some are active then others) --UberFuzzy 23:10, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks guys!! ^_^ Thanks for the help, and I hope I can help out around here! --Crystallyne 01:40, 29 July 2007 (UTC) scalable quests you know, i had to actually go look at the code to check, i couldnt remember off the top of our heads. theres not alot of quests other then Lore and legend quest (which are handled by a special template) that scale to level. you can plug in "Scales" in the level field to mark that is adjusts to your level. --Uberfuzzy 13:35, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay good to know! Thank you! Now I just have to remember where I was... LOL --Crystallyne 19:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Templates Greetings, I noticed you were having a bit of trouble with the templates on Cloak of the Master Alchemist. The "|" character goes after the value. Ex: "level = 80|" instead of "level = |80" Hope that helps = ) --Lordebon 02:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you!!! This is Larkh/Wrehn here. heheheh I was just discussing the problem with Myst, and he figured it out, went to edit it and you had just done so. lol Now that that's taken care of, I will add the rest. ^_^ Crystallyne 02:11, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, glad to help, I tend to watch the recent changes and that caught my eye ;) --Lordebon 02:12, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Nice work on the cloaks, my friend. Thankyou for adding the information!--Kodia 03:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, Kodia! I had a lot of fun, and feels great being able to add to this great website! ^_^ Crystallyne 05:11, 8 February 2008 (UTC)